1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module substrate, an optical module and a method of manufacturing the optical module; and, in particular, to an optical module substrate, an optical module having a single substrate provided with a fiber support groove and a ferrule support groove, and a method of making the same.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional optical modules, a support member for mounting a ferrule, an optical fiber, and a laser diode or the like is constituted by a platform made of silicon and a metal base on which the platform is mounted. A groove for guiding an optical fiber is provided on the platform, while a groove for supporting a ferrule is on the metal base. A laser diode, the optical fiber, and the ferrule are whole mounted on the support member.
A method of manufacturing the optical module comprises the steps of: forming the silicon platform with the groove for the optical fiber; forming the metal base with the groove for the ferrule; mounting the platform to the base; mounting the laser diode of the platform; and disposing the ferrule and the optical fiber in their corresponding grooves.
In a conventional manufacturing method of an optical module, the base and the platform are bonded together after separately forming each member. Since the base and the platform is made of different members, it is necessary to precisely shape both grooves and align the groove for the optical fiber and the groove for the ferrule with high accuracy.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 57-76509 discloses a device for coupling an optical fiber to a lens. The device comprises a groove for holding the optical fiber and a groove for arranging a rod lens. Both grooves are formed on a single substrate. The application also discloses a method of manufacturing the device. This coupling device, however, does not relate to optical modules and is different from the present invention.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-7010 discloses a method of manufacturing a device having a tandem groove. The method comprises a step of forming a groove for holding an optical fiber coat stripped and a groove for holding a coated optical fiber. Since this disclosure relates to the forming grooves with different widths, it lacks to disclose any problem to be overcome by the present invention.